Deaths Mission
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Death and 6 bodies vanish from the battlefield in the future. An unknown group is born in the past. changing the timeline completely. From falling in love again, to mysterious henious murders, to missing people. The Wizarding World wont know what hit them.
1. chapter 1

Prologue- Death Comes Quickly

Death looked at the world that he had always taken care of. It was dead. Nothing was living, not even the smallest creature was left alive. All were dead because of what the Man had done. And his goal now was to remedy what had happened.

" I will fix what that thing has done. " he promised with a long and deadly sounding hiss. With one wave of his hand, 6 bodies vanished in black smoke. As the smoke cleared even the figure of death was gone.

Death stood over each of the six bodies that were now deaged.

" when you awaken, you will remember all that has happened in the future. You will remember what your new mission. And you will remember who betrayed you and your world. With this knowledge you will ruin this betrayers plan, and instead will ruin him. " death spoke, and as the figure faded into blackness, the six 11 year-olds awoke with a scream.

The train to Hogwarts was packed. But the 6 people moved into the compartment as smoothly as possible.

" What do you propose we do? We were in different houses in the past." Hermione asked as she put her trunk in the corner of the newly expanded compartment. Harry was locking the door, while Drago was throwing up silencing spells.

"Father knew who I was when I awoke. He said that to bide our time was the key." Luna said and smiled serenely as she sat down next to Hermione.

" There is another problem. We were married in the future. That will pose a problem for us." Ginny replied as she slipped a ring onto her finger. It was common knowledge in the future that Ginny had married Neville, while Luna had married Harry and Hermione to Draco.

"That will not be a problem as long as you can remember where we are and how old you are right now." Drago said snidely, to which Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Regardless of that issue, I think we need to get sorted into one house together. Also I think it's time we made business of Gringotts. Dumbledore cannot be allowed to have control over me again." Hermione stated as she glared at Drago for his earlier comment.

"And which house will it be?" Neville asked and looked to Harry for his decision.

"Well I think that I should allow the hat to place me where it wants to." He said and they all smiled. That meant they would all go to Slytherin.

"We will then start our own organization. You let me handle that. We will also involve the dark lord when he does rise again. Until then we will take down anyone who doesn't serve our needs. We will need our own private place, a code to speak by, and a way to communicate. Are you all agreed to that?" Hermione asked and they all nodded. The rest of the train ride was spent laughing and acting like to children to keep their cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Sorting**

The 6 children entered the Great Hall. As they looked up at the staff table and the occupants, they all remembered why they hated this place so much. The old man had taken everything from them, including the very fabric of their lives.

"I'm going to make this place suffer." Hermione said suddenly and quietly as she glared up at the staff table. Draco took her hand and moved closer.

"Stop! We can't draw attention to ourselves yet Mia. Remember that this is a slow mission." He said and she turned to look at him for a second before nodding her agreement.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall yelled out for the second time, and Draco pushed Hermione forward. She moved forward and made her way to the hat. Seconds passed after she put on the hat. Everyone could see that she was arguing heavily with it. Suddenly it opened its mouth, and Draco held his breath.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled and the 5 waiting children all let out the breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. Next up was Harry who let the hat place him in the right house, and he joined Hermione at the end of the table. Draco was next, with the smirk he always wore. As he walked up and put the hat on his head, he thought back to the last time he had been placed here. His father had been happy and that summer had started his training to become a killer. A path that Draco hadn't wanted in the first place.

' _That training can help your goals Young Malfoy. But if you still prefer I can put you in a different house.'_ A voice said in his head and he jumped as he realized the hat was speaking to him.

' _But I don't want to be like my Father again. Why would you give me that option?'_ he asked in his head and the hat laughed.

' _Because of your response tells me that you can fight it. Get the training. Use it to your advantage. You have a beautiful wife who will remind you of who you really are. But this time you have to actually listen to her.'_ The hat said and then opened its mouth,

"SLYTHERIN!" it screamed and Draco yanked the hat off his head and vowed in his head to burn the damn hat as soon as he could. He turned to go to the table and saw Hermione looking at him in concern. He shook his head and mouthed that he would tell her later.

* * *

Hermione and the others stood in the Room Of Requirement, it had styled itself to look like a circle, only it was all lined with bookshelves.

"I assume that the hat told us all something. It told me that it knew we were from the future. He also told me that he knew that I was actually Miss Dagworth-Granger. " she said and Draco sat down at a table in the middle of the room. It was much like the Round table of the Knights in History. Hermione had purposefully asked for this room.

"It told me that the training my Father will give me will help with our goals. To trust my Wife." Draco said as he refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Hermione sat down next to him and put her hand on his.

"What happened will not happen again. I won't allow your Father to use you as a Pawn again." Hermione vowed and then looked around the table.

"Well mine and Neville's were the same. Trust our feelings, trust in ourselves." Luna said and looked at Neville for confirmation that what she had said was true.

"The Hat told me that the map and the cloak aren't real. Albus made them both. The real cloak is locked away in his vault. The map was Albus's way of keeping track of us. Whoever held it was tracked." Harry said and everyone looked angry. Everyone in the room had touched the map at least once during the last of the war. Silence followed and everyone was keeping it that way for a short time.

"There is another problem." Ginny said as she finally looked up from looking at a book she had picked up,

"The hat told me that Death sent another person back. But he refused to tell me who. Someone who knows more than we do at this present time. Someone that Draco knows very well." Ginny finished and everyone looked at Draco.

"That would be Blaise or Pansy. I did hang out with Goyle and Crabbe, but I wasn't really that close to them." He told her, and she nodded.

"We will deal with that later. Right now, we need to think of a name for ourselves. If we do what we are thinking, we have to have a name." Luna said and everyone nodded,

"The Knights of Darkness?" Ginny asked suddenly and everyone gave her an odd look.

"What?! It's a good name, and I got the idea from Hermione's choice of décor!" Ginny defended herself and Harry chuckled,

"Well I like it. Anyone else?" he asked and slowly everyone else said yes.

"Good. The Knights of Darkness it is. Our first order of business is to take out Snape. He was nothing but a liability in our future, and it was his reports that got us hurt." Hermione said and then looked around, she wanted to make a list, and was waiting on all of them to compile names.

"My Mum. She hindered our ability on purpose. I once heard her talking to Dumbledore about how we were doing things we shouldn't be. And I want to take my brother Percy out as well." Ginny said and Hermione wrote it down.

"My Father. His training is what made me into a Monster. He cant get away with it a second time." Draco spoke up and Hermione nodded.

"Anyone who went against us in the War. It was because of them that we lost and the Dark Lord was able to take over. " Neville said, he took hold of Luna's hand and then looked back at the others.

"Ok. So now we have somewhat of a plan. If things go according to plan, no one will know what hit them." Ginny said, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud gasp.

"I found this outside your door." A voice said and the door opened to reveal Blaise Zabini. He was holding Cho Chang by her hair, and she was starting to cry. Hermione stood up and went over to her.

"We have a place in mind for her. I take it you are also with us?" she asked and he smirked,

"My mother can take her. Make her a slave. Unless you would rather she be found in pieces?" he asked and Hermione smiled as Cho sobbed. Suddenly a fireplace appeared in the room and he began to drag her to the fireplace.

"My mother will love breaking you. You should have fun." He said and Cho began to scream and claw her way away from him, which wasn't doing much good considering that he had a hold of her hair. He simply laughed and threw her into the fireplace and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three, The Beginning**_

The 7 kids walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning with as much pride and grace as they could. Hermione had done the first part of her plan but had refused to tell the others until later that night. Naturally they were wondering what she had done. She suddenly tipped a small vial into her drink. She waved the others off as she turned to a random Slytherin next to her. Draco saw her wand in her hand and waited for what she would do next.

"Imperio. Take this glass to Snape. Make it convincing. Flirt with him. " she said and then turned back to her meal as though she had done nothing at all. The others all stared at her,

"You are making it obvious. Quit staring." She hissed and then took a bite of her eggs.

"But you just…." Ginny started and Hermione looked up and glared.

"I'll tell you all tonight. "She stated and then returned to eating. None of them had much of a choice. She wouldn't tell them until she was ready to.

* * *

By dinner word had reached them. Snape was in the Hospital Wing, suffering from a poison that was killing him. The nurse was trying to flush the poison out, but nothing was working. It was now only a matter of time. Still Hermione refused to speak a word, and no amount of talking worked to get her to tell them.

"Tonight. That is all I am saying. And if you keep pressuring me I will hex you all into next week." She spat, she then got up and walked out of the Hall.

"She obviously did it. Why won't she just tell us?" Ginny asked and Harry chuckled,

"She did do it. Why are all of you acting shocked? She wasn't the only one who had a plan of action. Stop acting as though she is wrong. Stop acting as though you all didn't want to do the same thing. She just beat us to it." Blaise said as he too stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked and Blaise stopped moving to look at him.

"It's night time isn't it? Where do you think I'm going?" He asked and then proceeded to walk out. Luna had stopped eating,

"Everything he said was right. You know that right?" She asked

"Yes. " Harry spoke up, and the others nodded their answer.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table, waiting for all the questions to stop.

"The first part of the plan was to get the poison. The second was this morning." She said answering the first question that Ginny asked.

"Why? Why couldn't you have waited?" Harry asked and she sat back and looked at him pointedly,

"It's obvious isn't it? We need more allies. And the allies will come from our own house. But that plan would never work with Snape and his snooping. He would have told the Headmaster, and we are not ready for that stage yet. It was imperative that we got him out of the way. And now he is out of our way. Permanently out of our way." She said and smiled,

"That actually makes sense…." Harry said and Hermione scoffed,

"Don't sound so shocked!" She said and the others giggled.

" Now we can focus on the next plan. " Hermione said, it was obvious that she was going to be the planner, and so far her planning it all out was working for them.

"And the plan is what exactly?" Neville asked and everyone stared at Hermione,

"Well I know that they aren't Slytherins, but I would like to recruit the Twins. They could be of use. But in order to do that, we need to get rid of the others first. Starting with Ron and the parents. But that can be done at a later time. For now we are going to focus on two plans. The first is to poison Dumbledore. This must be done every week until the Dark Lord rises. The second is to find ways to help him rise to power again. And take out anyone who finds out our plan. Until he rises we must work from the shadows." Hermione said as she set a vial on the table.

"I'll poison him. He doesn't know me. He will think that I am being nice." Ginny said as she took the vial and put it in her pocket.

"Also I should mention that I imperiod the girl again. She will turn herself in, and then fight them. They will have no doubt because she will have the memories of her pouring it in." Hermione said and laughed.

"Well I'm going to bed. Don't do anymore plans without telling us, I hate being out of the loop." Ginny said as she rose out of her chair and made her say out of the room. Everyone else got up to follow.


End file.
